lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fanta's Daddy
Fanta had a daddy. The daddy was handsome. He lured in all the girls and Fanta's mom. They had a baby. It was Fanta. Fanta liked his daddy. One day the daddy died. Fanta was sad. Fanta did research and found out a mysterious man killed him. Fanta learned The Man ate the meat off of Fanta's dad. Putting the dillema aside, Fanta bought a new computer. It had a weird file on it called "Boo.jpg". It was said to haunt you and diminish your mental health. The picture was so scary it is illegal to show on the Webz. Fanta saw the scary image and went insane. Boo.jpg mentally scarred her. She went through rehab but a skeleton popped out. Fanta was cured anyway. Then Fanta looked up Spongebob online and found a lostepisode. It was about Squidward killing Spongebob and Patrick. Fanta wanted to do more research but it was gone, every trace of it. Even the website. Then a skeleton popped out. Fanta was scared. Fanta went to a yard sale. He found the episode and didnt know whether to buy it or not. He approached the yard sale owner and he said "Dude, that's haunted" and Fanta said "No" and finished the payment. He went to his home to watch the tape. It was static for 2 minutes then a skeleton popped up on screen. Fanta was so scared he went back to the house to return it but the house was gone. Then a skeleton popped out. Fanta went home and saw a ghost girl standing in the middle of the living room. She screamed and vanished, leaving only behind 1 dollar and a VHS tape of Happy Appy. Fanta watched the episode. It was about Happy Appy laughing maniacally and holding 1 dollar. Then he showed a map to a lake. The screen went static and the map flew out of the screen and onto the ground. Fanta followed the map. It led to a metal shed. Inside thebathroom, the mirror was wet and stuff. Fanta found a VHS of Happy Appy under the sink. Then a skeleton popped out. Fanta jumped out the window. The VHS tape was about a girl crying about skin. Then the Dead Bart episode of the Simpsons played. One odd thingwas that all of their eyes were hyper-realistic. Fanta shut off the TV but a picture of a stick figureappeared on screen. A monster was standing behind, beckoning. Fanta looked around and saw the monster. Fanta got up and followed it. It led Fanta to Nickelodeon Studios. Then a skeletonpopped out and the monster vanished. A guy approached Fanta and said "Yo wanna be an intern" and Fanta said "sure".One odd thing is that the guy appeared to have hyper-realistic eyes. Fanta quit the internship and went home and logged on his computer. Avoiding boo.jpg, Fanta began to surf the Webz when a skeleton popped out. It was Fanta's dad! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Cliche Madness Category:Unfunny Category:Shok ending Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki